First Kiss
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: Roxanne Marie Weasley era sua alma gêmea, a única garota com quem gostaria de dividir as alegrias e tristezas por completo. Sabia que jamais seria capaz de amar outra menina como a amava.


**First Kiss**

_Por Rebeca para Izabelly_

**One-shot**

Já era verão, mas as poucas densas nuvens brancas que espalhavam morosamente pelo céu cobriam um pouco o sol, o que impedia a iluminação completa do terreiro de Hogwarts pelos seus raios intensos. O castelo estava uma verdadeira bagunça devido ao fim do ano letivo, os alunos andavam para lá e para cá bastante apressados para arrumarem seus pertences para finalmente partirem em retorno aos seus lares. Alguns que já estavam com tudo pronto encontravam-se espalhados pelo imenso local. Lorcan era um desses alunos, ao contrário de sua irmã que havia perdido mais da metade de seus objetos pessoais e agora procurava por eles. O jovem Scamander que acabou de finalizar seu sexto ano estava observando atentamente o casco de um velho ébano. Sua concentração era tão grande que ele não percebeu uma leve movimentação ao seu redor.

_O que está fazendo? Atrapalho? – A voz de Roxanne Weasley chamou a atenção do garoto, cujos cabelos eram intensamente loiros e os olhos eram de um verde bem claro, facilmente confundidos com azuis.

_Estava procurando pelos nargulés, eles sumiram do nada. Não atrapalha, não. Você nunca atrapalha. – Lorcan respondeu sorridente para a jovem que lhe devolveu o sorriso timidamente.

O menino retirou seu olhar do casco da árvore e o voltou para Roxanne, encontrando os orbes negros dela. Ele amava aqueles olhos, tal qual amava o sorriso dela. Não se cansava nunca de ficar olhando para aqueles lábios finos e delicados repuxados equilibradamente para os dois lados da face, formando duas covinhas nas bochechas da Weasley. Na verdade, ele amava tudo nela, desde o seus cabelos castanhos bem escuros contrastando com sua pele bronzeada até o seu jeito irritadiço com um toque de revoltada de ser. Os garotos costumavam a importuná-la por causa disso, chamando-a pelo famoso apelido de "Maria-Homem", só porque Roxanne era diferente das demais garotas, não se importando com futilidades diárias como maquiagem e adornos usados para ajudar no complemento decorativo da aparência visual. Lorcan achava-a autêntica e admirava isso nela. Para ele, a Weasley era muito mais do que aparentava. Dotada de uma coragem invejável e uma personalidade extremamente forte, dificilmente alguém conseguiria influenciá-la a algo. Além disso, ele sabia que Rox era muito decidida em relação a praticamente tudo e, portanto, tinha uma opinião quase irredutível acerca do mundo e daquilo que o ladeia. O menino Scamander conhecia bem aquela garota com quem passava grande parte de seu tempo junto. Era sempre ele, Roxanne, Hugo e algumas vezes o Louis e sua irmã gêmea, Lysander.

_Daqui a pouco eles aparecem novamente. – Roxanne respondeu dando de ombros e se escorando na árvore, ficando bem próxima de Lorcan.

_É, espero que sim. Já disse o quanto seu sorriso é lindo e perfeito? – Ele indagou ainda sorridente, os olhos sempre repletos de pura inocência, o que não o tornava um garoto idiota ou bobão como muitos o julgavam, além de o acharem estranho também.

Lorcan era apenas um jovem que carregava a crendice de seus pais junto consigo, vendo sempre o lado bom das pessoas e não se importando realmente com o que os outros pensam sobre ele. Raramente se abalava com alguma coisa, mantendo sempre um sorriso alegre no rosto jovial. Disposto a ajudar quem o procura sem esperar receber algo em troca. Dotado de uma grande inteligência, honrando a casa de Rowena Ravenclaw e amante nato de pudins e de criaturas mágicas. Ele era um garoto banhado em grandes virtudes, alguém raro de se encontrar no mundo. Obviamente o jovem possuía seus defeitos, mas que eram ofuscados por suas qualidades dignas de admiração e não de zombaria.

_ Já, só que eu continuo achando que é uma mentira para me agradar, porque eu não concordo com o que diz. – Roxanne respondeu, retirando uma mecha de cabelo que caíra no rosto.

_Não estou mentindo e os nargulés concordariam comigo se estivessem aqui. Nunca mentiria para você, Marie. – Ele falou seriamente, o sorriso se esvaindo de seu rosto.

_Marie não Lorc, por favor. – Roxanne pediu, desencostando da árvore e se aproximando mais de Lorcan. Marie é o segundo nome da jovem, o qual ela odeia porque foi escolhido por Fleur a pedido de sua mãe que não tinha a menor ideia de que nome dar a filha para combinar com Roxanne. – Desculpe-me por falar que é uma mentira, não foi exatamente isso que eu quis dizer.

_Relaxe, Rox. E eu acho Marie muito bonito também. Ah, queria que os nargulés estivessem aqui para concordarem comigo. – Lorcan falou em um tom meio emburrado e desesperado.

_Ei! Calma! Logo eles aparecem. – Roxanne disse calmamente e pacientemente para o amigo, segurando o rosto dele com suas mãos macias, compelindo-o a olhar para ela, especificamente em seus olhos.

_Achei os nargulés! – Ele exclamou satisfeito e feliz! – Estão brincando com o seu cabelo, Marie. – Scamander novamente abriu um sorriso de contentamento, parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar um doce de seus pais. – Eles me disseram para eu te contar uma coisa.

_Hm, conte. – A menina incentivou Lorcan a continuar.

_Por favor, não saia correndo e nem me ache louco ou me empurre, apenas feche seus olhos. – Ele pediu e Roxanne, meio confusa e desconfiada daquele pedido subido, obedeceu. Lorcan então se aproximou dela, encostando a ponta de seu nariz na ponta do nariz da Weasley. Percebeu que a respiração dela havia se alterado, estava mais rápida. – Eu amo você, Marie.

Assim, o garoto considerado esquisito selou seus lábios aos lábios de Roxanne, dando início a um beijo inocente e calmo no início, mas que foi se intensificando e tornando-se mais profundo, sem perder a inocência. Ele a envolveu pela cintura com seus braços e ela colocou os braços dela em volta do pescoço dele, para que dessa forma os corpos ficassem próximos o suficiente para sentirem um ao outro, aprofundando o beijo regrado a puro amor verdadeiro. Lorcan já amava desde o quarto ano, porém, deixou seus sentimentos calados até que chegasse o momento certo para deixá-los saírem e se expressarem, uma vez que temia pela reação da Weasley. Podia ser rejeitado por qualquer pessoa, menos por ela e por isso que preferiu agir com sabedoria e paciência. Ele não sabia se suportaria um "não" dela, pois para ele, Roxanne era seu complemento. Ela quem lhe dava forças e coragem para seguir em frente, sem jamais desistir. Era ela quem o impulsionava para frente, quem acreditava nele e em suas crendices, enquanto os outros apenas riam dele. Roxanne Marie Weasley era sua alma gêmea, a única garota com quem gostaria de dividir as alegrias e tristezas por completo.

Sabia que jamais seria capaz de amar outra menina como a amava.


End file.
